This invention relates to a method of stitching beads into a multi-colored, printed needlework canvas mesh, and also to a kit for carrying out this method, and for completing a decorative beaded article.
Do it yourself needlepoint kits employing a printed design on a canvas-like open mesh material have been available for many years. These kits utilize yarn or threads (such as embroidery floss) and a tapestry or large embroidery needle. The kits contain a printed needlepoint canvas with the design serving as a guideline, colored yarns which match or closely match the colors printed on the canvas, a tapestry needle, and instructions for completing the design. When complete, the design is covered by the yarn, which has been stitched over the canvas using various styles of stitches such as bargello, brick or basketweave.
Do it yourself cross stitch kits are also popular, where threads are stitched onto fabric such as muslin or aida cloth, over the pattern. The printed pattern is not normally left uncovered. Sometimes beads are stitched individually onto the base material, usually in a diagonal stitch, holding the bead above the base material, and using the bead as additional decoration, incidental to the pattern and stitchwork.
There are several techniques currently used for making beaded projects where the beads are strung, woven on a loom, or attached one at a time to each other. In all of these techniques, the beads abut one another and the design is created in total by the beads. The strength and durability is determined by the thread used to attach the beads. There is also no fabric extending beyond the beadwork to assist in mounting or attaching to other articles.